101
Roger is now concerned because Carolyn has told Victoria that he lost the pen the night Bill Malloy died. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. I have stumbled upon a secret that is both terrifying and dangerous. However, so far I am safe as long as Roger does not suspect that I know it was he who lost the pen at the spot where Mr. Malloy died. Carolyn comes up with crazy theories about the fountain pen as she prepares for her date. Roger is anxious to find Victoria. David is unable to help him, but shows Roger a picture he drew of a hanged man. Roger leaves; David was helping Victoria hide. He wants to take her to The Old House to see if Malloy's ghost will appear. Victoria returns Carolyn's car keys and learns David told Roger about Carolyn's date with Burke. Victoria thinks it's strange that Roger lacked objection to the date. Carolyn remembers that Roger lost interest after he learned of Victoria's pen-knowledge. Victoria freaks that Roger knows that she knows about the pen; Victoria is afraid to be alone with Roger and denies being nervous after Carolyn asks. Victoria lies about why Roger didn't see her on his way out. In town, Roger calls Sam from the Blue Whale to ask if Victoria's there. Victoria tries to get in touch with Burke. Maggie returns Victoria's bag which she forgot in the coffee shop. Victoria tells Maggie that she knows Bill's death wasn't an accident and she knows who killed him. Maggie gets upset at this, especially when Victoria refuses to tell her what she knows. Maggie, who suspects her father might be involved, accuses Victoria of being a troublemaker. Carolyn catches David, who's eavesdropping on Maggie and Victoria's conversation. Victoria asks Carolyn to ask Burke to call her. Carolyn acts like a bitch and says "You know I will." Roger is seen on location entering through the back way. Victoria clears Maggie's father, that Malloy's murder has to do with the accident 10 years ago, and tells her that the murderer left a clue, a fountain pen that she had found at Lookout Point, but that the murderer didn't realize it. Roger comes into the foyer just as Victoria reveals this. He hides beside the doorway and listens. Maggie offers to stay with Victoria, who declines. Roger exits quietly to the back of the house. They recall their first meeting (1); Maggie leaves. While Maggie is taking her leave, Roger once again steals out from the back of the house. As soon as Victoria is alone, Roger attacks her! Memorable quotes : David: (shows Roger the picture of a hanged man he drew) It shows what's going to happen to the Man who killed Mr. Malloy. : Roger: They don't hang people, anymore. Not in this state, anyway. : David: That's too bad. ---- : Maggie: What kind of proof did you find? : Victoria: That's not important. The important thing is that Bill Malloy was murdered. : Maggie: Is that all you know? : Victoria: No. I think I know who killed him. : Maggie: Who? : Victoria: I can't tell you that. There isn't enough evidence for a judge and jury but there's enough for me. And there's a motive too. : Maggie: Vicki, I don't think you have the right to go around saying things like that. : Victoria: What do you mean? : Maggie: You know perfectly well what I mean. : Victoria: Maggie, I don't understand you. : Maggie: And I don't understand you. You pussyfoot around pretending to be so friendly with everyone and all you succeed in doing is stirring up trouble. As a matter of fact, all the trouble in Collinsport started the day you arrived. ---- : Victoria: I need to find David. : Carolyn: If you do see him, hit him over the head for me. Preferably with a crowbar. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Carolyn's room is the only room in present day Collinwood with a record player. * In 27 when David steals the brake valve from Victoria's locked dresser drawer, Carolyn explains that David must have used the key from the matching dresser in her room. Both Elizabeth and Roger confirm that they know the mate to Victoria's dresser is in Carolyn's room, but there is no such piece of furniture visible in this rare view of Carolyn's inner sanctum. * Roger is right about people no longer being hanged in Maine; the last person executed there was Daniel Wilkinson, who was hanged for the murder of a police officer on 21 November 1885. Story Bloopers and continuity errors * As Roger leaves Carolyn's room, a camera lens can clearly be seen. * As Victoria enters Carolyn's room, the framed painting over the bed reflects the boom microphone and camera. * The drawing room chair is not blocking the secret panel as it was earlier, before Victoria went into Collinsport. * When Maggie prepares to leave Collinwood and Victoria opens the doors, the undressed flat of the set with "foyer" written on it can be seen for several seconds on the right side of the screen. When the camera pans to the left to cut that view, we can see a camera behind Maggie, and parts of a stagehand fiddling with it. Then another stagehand walks into the drawing room. He stops and stands in the doorway, behind the camera. As Roger sneaks up behind the girls, the camera can be seen slowly rolling backwards and out of sight. The camera can be seen again rolling backwards as Maggie leaves. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 101 on the IMDb 0101